LOZ potter Re written
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: a big thanks to Evashinobi For Helping wuth the edits :)


**Zelda POV  
**

Zelda Potter woke up, confused. A blond elf-like man wearing all green stood over her, face completely shadowed.

"Who are you ...?" Zelda tried to ask, but it was like she had no control over her body and voice. "Excuse me, princess, and I will be with you soon." He said, his voice somewhat familiar to her.

"She's just Zelda, she is not a princess... not really. If she was then her Aunt and Uncle, her cousin even would treat her better than a housemaid," another voice said.

All of a sudden, her aunt started banging on the cupboard door, interrupting the dream. Zelda sighed, climbing out of bed and putting on her "uniform" and heading out to do her chores as her adoptive family's maid. She'd tried to run away many times, but every time she did, she was always caught one way or another. Her friend George had tried to help her record some of the abuse to send to the authorities with a makeshift wire, but it was destroyed by her uncle as well.

Zelda would often have dreams about these strange elf people, the boy in green was a recurring figure. Who is he? She thought. It's always like this. Why can't my stupid brain just tell me who he is… it's so unfair… And just like that, the day was done and she was locked back in the cupboard for another night. She sighed and pouted at her mirror as she went back to bed.

The next morning George sent her a letter via his pet owl, the only way they could sneak mail past the Dursleys. This time was different, however, as the letter spoke of a place called "Hogwarts". A school for gifted children, more specifically, wizards and witches. As she was reading the first letter, she noticed a second one was attached to the back, this time formally addressed to her. So, as not to arouse any suspicion from her abusive guardians, she skimmed over it very quickly and hid it under her bed. It all made sense now. Ever since she was little, Zelda could see a triangle that would help her understand things before they happened, a type of foresight. She knew exactly what Vernon would do to the letter if he ever found it.

She fumbled around her small room, hurrying to find a piece of scrap paper to write a reply before the bird was seen, or heard. It wasn't a fancy letter. Simply asking for help with transport and school supplies, and any burning questions she had were squeezed in as well. She could only pray that George would be able to decipher it on such a crowded piece of paper. The owl flew off with the message, and she felt elated. I'm so lucky to have a friend like George, she thought as she got dressed, feeling like Cinderella, about to go to the ball and escape her servitude once and for all.

George POV

George had been attempting to help Zelda getaway for years, to the best of his ability, but nothing had really worked until the letter came for her like some kind of divine intervention. He felt as though it was a losing game of wizard's chess, trying endlessly to take out the other king, but now there was a way to flip the board and finally help her get away from those step-monsters. Zelda was a witch now, so there was no better excuse he could think of to get her away from her muggle relatives and adopt her under the ever-expanding Weasley family name. He could hardly wait, but first, he had to get her out of there in the first place.

"I wonder how Zelda will react to seeing all of us, our family is huge compared to hers…" George wondered aloud as he flopped onto his bed.

"Does she even know you have a twin?" Fred replied, with a grin.

"Oops, guess I forgot again, Fred," George said playfully, tossing a pillow at him.

Fred chuckled, "Now, dear brother, that just makes things more interesting..."

"That it does Fred that it does," George said, as even among their friends they loved to pull pranks.

Mixed POV

Two rather odd looking strangers appeared at the house of, number 4, Privet drive. One, a greasy black haired man in matching black robes. The other was an older woman, with emerald green robes and a pointy hat. "Minerva," The greasy man started. "Why did you need me to accompany you here? You know I have a past with, er… the lady of the house." Severus said as he didn't want to be anywhere near James' daughter with Lily. He loved Lily and still did, but he hated their child for being James' daughter. She had her mother's eyes, so if the girl proved herself he would have been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt at Hogwarts.

"I just wanted to show you something, Professor Snape," Minerva replied, with a small smile. "You're going to see exactly how spoilt that 'Potter brat', as you call her, truly is," Minerva said before she knocked loudly on the door, and a young blonde girl wearing a maid outfit answered.

"Hello? Are you from that school that sent me the letter?" Zelda asked, hopefully, as she prayed to whatever God that it wasn't a prank of any sort.

"I suppose that means you're Zelda? Zelda Potter?" The old witch said in a hushed tone. The girl nodded as she clung to the door.

"FREAKSHOW! WHERE IS OUR DINNER!" Vernon bellowed from deep inside the house.

Zelda jumped, slightly, and whispered back. "Meet me at the park, okay? It's the only place I'm allowed to go outside of this hell hole," before calling back to her stepfamily "Just a minute! Bible salesman again!" Zelda lied. It seems she had developed the skill of lying for quite some time, as it had proven to keep her alive until now.

"TURN THEM AWAY!" Vernon's voice boomed back.

"Sorry, gotta run. Please, I'll be waiting at the park." She repeated, again, before closing the door. When the door closed Professor Snape was taken aback. He whispered quietly to Minerva,

"This doesn't make any sense...I thought she would have been spoiled rotten…." Severus said as he heard how Lily and James wanted their daughter to be treated as if she was royalty, but also be humbled to not be anything like the Malfoy's were. He thought this was the farthest of what they had envisioned.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Severus. The same goes for children you've never met." She smiled, as she knew Zelda though an oddly named child was never meant for this kind of life.

"I suppose you're right, Professor McGonagall. How long has this been going on? Someone has to get her out of there." He replied, clearly bothered by what he'd just witnessed. He couldn't even comprehend how Lily's own child was treated this way.

Minerva chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. He saw that Severus didn't think Lily's own daughter would be treated like a common house elf, of all things.

"Well, if you'd only ask, the Weasley family and I have already been trying to release her for quite a while. Though, we'll need a bit of help to pull it off without a hitch" She began, as Severus had many connections. Powerful ones that Minerva knew could help them in freeing Zelda.

"So… what do you need me to do, exactly?" He asked, after a while, as he swore an oath to Lily upon her death and he would see it through to the end.

Her expression became grim. She knew what she was going to suggest was something of a long run, but it was their best option. "We need help from a certain someone that I understand you have… connections with. Lucius Malfoy." Minerva said. Lucius was their best shot at moving Zelda to a better home, rather than one where she was a basic glorified Slave.

"Malfoy?!... I.. I'll see what I can do.." Severus replied, hesitantly. He, too, knew Lucius was their best shot. However, he also knew it would be like hand delivering Zelda to the Dark Lord, if they are not careful. IF, and when, Voldemort comes back. Zelda would be right at his thrall, so they had to play this smart.

(Scene Break to the Next Day, Malfoy Manner)

Lucius Malfoy was not one who would be idle with his work and such. He was cunning, but also opportunistic. It was thanks to being smart and cunning that he chose opportunities wisely. He had vined to make Draco Malfoy his connection to the Black Family Fortune. With Sirius Black in Azkaban, and without any heirs, the fortune was his to claim.

He had gone about his day, thus far, as normal. Without any hitch in his movements, as he knew Draco was accepted into Hogwarts. It did his heart good to see his son following in his footsteps, or vining to do so. He swore the boy shouldn't rely on his name all the time. For, if and when, the Dark Lord returns, he doubts his Imperious Claim will work a second time if he falls again.

An owl flew in and dropped off a letter for Lucius, as he then took a letter from Severus, just as promised. It read;

{Lucius,

I write this to ask a favor from you.

A child, living at the address of number four privet drive.

Get her out of there by any means necessary.

Name your price, and I will pay for it. Name the task, it's done.

Just… help her.

In your debt,

The Half-Blood Prince}

Typical of him. Lucius saw the letter was straight to the point, no sugar coating it. Most of all, despite its oddity, he would prefer a second opinion. "Narcissa, what do you make of this?" Lucius called out to his wife after finishing reading the letter. His wife, his connections to the Black Family, heard him.

"Hm? Let me see." She said, walking over to him. "Interesting… Why is he so interested in muggle affairs? Mudblood, perhaps?" She questioned, as it did seem a tad bit strange to her.

"Perhaps we should help this child? He seems rather desperate… having a professor in the pocket may come in handy one day soon." Lucius replied with a small smile. "Arrange a meeting tomorrow." He stated as this may come in handy for him in the long run, after all. If this child shows some sort of magical gift. Well, despite his beliefs, Lucius wasn't above sponsoring a Muggle-born to further his own agenda as well as that of the Dark Lords.

 **(Later with Zelda the Park)**

Zelda sat alone at the park, weeping quietly to herself.

"Who is he… there's always a shadow… but the rest of him looks kinda like me. Why do I always feel like I don't belong here…" she asked herself just as Snape and Minerva stepped out from their hiding places, and Severus sat next to Zelda on the bench.

"Hello again, Miss Potter. What's troubling you?" He asked, a sad smile on his face, as he hated seeing Lily with that face. It seems the girl had inherited her mother's looks, more than he had thought originally. She didn't look up as she felt their presence, but already knew who they were since she did ask them to come here yesterday.

"It's this dream. This boy in green… but I can never see his face. He told me he'll be with me soon, but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, to be honest. I have no idea who he is…" Zelda explained. This caused Minerva to frown in response before sitting down on Zelda's other side.

"Can you describe his clothes in more detail?" She asked, needing to be sure, as it wouldn't be the first time the Dark Lord played tricks on one's mind. Even more so if he is somehow still alive.

"Um… it was a long green shirt and kind of white pants.. and the hat made him look like an elf." Zelda started, concentrating hard, "I think he also had a sword and shield, though I can't remember the symbol…" She replied. Though, for some reason, it brought her sadness. Yet, she could not tell why, exactly.

Snape let out a loud sigh of relief, as it was clear it wasn't Voldemort. After all, the Dark Lord wouldn't stoop to the standards of mundane when it comes to swords and shields. "It's not him." He said. Minerva nodded in agreement while Zelda looked at them both, confused.

"Him? Who is… him?" She began to say as a yellow triangle symbol appeared in front of her eyes, whispering a name. "V-Voldemort? I just." Zelda began again as she had what appeared to be a flash of sorts. Then quickly started to calm down as the yellow triangle vanished before her, her birthmark losing its glow for now.

"A seer?" Snape questioned, flinching at the name. Minerva nearly had a heart attack at its mention. But still, despite the flinch, it was almost unheard of for one this young to show the gift. Even more so with such vividly looking images. Perhaps, the boy in green was also someone of importance to her in the near future.

"Please, don't mention that name aloud, Zelda," Minerva said, after a while, as Zelda looked confused to this.

"But… fear of a name just gives it more power…" Zelda replied, still slightly confused. "Plus, it's illogical to even use the name as fear. Why would someone need to make their name like that unless they have some sort of inferiority complex?" She stated in the question. It was clear Zelda was a smart girl, smarter than most her age.

"I'm of a mind to agree, fear mongering is no good," Snape said with a sigh, pointedly looking at Minerva as he said it, before turning back to face Zelda. "Zelda, when you come to Hogwarts. I would advise you ask the sorting hat to place you in-house Ravenclaw, or my own house of Slytherin. I have a friend in the ministry that will help you get away from those muggle relatives of yours as well." Severus suggested, making Zelda smile, the first real smile of her life. This smile was almost a mirror image of Lily's at that age. Severus buried his nostalgia in favor of the task at hand.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Zelda said. She found that Snape, despite his exterior and demeanor, was someone she would enjoy learning under. Minerva and Severus, the both, returned her smile.

"So, what do you say we go collect your school supplies? And by the way, that friend of mine has given you access to a very special gift. A house elf named, Dobby. If you should ever need him, he will appear." Severus responded as he and Minerva got up, walking back to their hiding spot, beckoning Zelda to follow. The two then made it to the hiding spot, before they, in turn, vanished with a pop, as Zelda only yelped just before it happened.

They began to walk in the pub, as they said there hellos to Tom. Introducing Zelda to him, quietly, so that the entire pub don't overwhelm with the knowledge that she's famous for doing something that she has no memory of. They began to stroll in the Leaky Cauldron as they walked in the bar and began to talk with Tom, the barkeep. Zelda was excited. The barkeep smiled, seeing the new student.

The last thing Snape and Minerva wanted was to surprise her with that knowledge. Which, in turn, reminded Snape of an important thing to do as he then pulled out a trunk filled with a bunch of potions... "Alright, Miss Potter, before we enter Diagon Alley I must recommend you drink one of these potions," Snape said, as Zelda saw them and grew curious.

"What are they for, Professor?" Zelda asked, whilst she looked at the potions in question.

"They are meant to disguise you." He stated, as a matter of fact, he knew they did not need Zelda being overwhelmed with the truth of her fame just yet.

"Why, why do I need a disguise?" Zelda questioned, wondering, as she was unaware of how famous her scar made her. "Just trust us, it is safer for your sanity to comply, as there something you did to give you great enemies," Snape said, suggesting, as he looked to the further confused Zelda.

"What did I do?" Zelda asked, having no recollection of doing anything to cross someone.

"Just, trust me, all will be explained after," Snape said in response. Knowing Zelda needed to understand how her vision of Voldemort played into all of this.

Zelda conceded for now and took one of the potions. As she looked at it, she almost gagged from the scent. "I'm to assume it has a terrible taste?" Zelda asked whilst she looked to the potion in question, then back to Snape.

"More than likely," Snape stated, as he knew there wasn't a potion alive with a good taste for them.

Zelda then nodded, understandingly. "I suppose the worse a potion tastes the better made it is," Zelda said before gulping it down, nearly gagging as it entered her gullet. It wasn't long until Zelda's appearance changed to that of a blond haired girl, of the Greengrass family, as Snape saw this.

"Come, best to retrieve your supplies now," Snape said, as he and Minerva guided the girl into the Alley.

They went through the bar. After tapping on a wall, it began to part ways. All of a sudden, Zelda found herself in a completely new area. She saw a sign identifying it as a place called "Diagon Alley" which made her giggle a bit, as she then followed Severus and Minerva from shop to shop. Bookstores, pet stores, potion stores, anything almost stereotypically witchy you could think of was in that street.

As Zelda looked around she checked her pockets, and nearly kicked herself for an important fact on something. "Sorry, Professor, but... I don't believe I have currency to purchase my supplies." Zelda said as it sounded like she was about to ask if she may borrow some money from them.

"Nonsense, Ms. Potter," Minerva said as she looked to the elf-eared girl. Though, disguised as she may be. "Your parents would not leave you without some way to support yourself and had left you a trust fund for your schooling," Minerva stated as she looked to Zelda, who was shocked to hear this.

"Wait, they did?" Zelda asked, surprised at hearing this. "But, where?" She asked, having no idea she had a trust vault.

"In Gringotts, of course." Snape cut in on the conversation, gesturing to the large building at the end of the street.

Later at Gringotts

As they went inside, Zelda saw a lot of small people with long ears. Reminiscent of those she saw in her dreams. She realized it was also something of herself, touching the tip of her own elongated helix. Then noticing, and was surprised to see, that the potion must have worn off. As Snape saw this. "It seems my math was spot on... it lasted long enough to get you here unnoticed," Snape said as he'd rather not have Lily's daughter be made to look like some common servant in the public eye.

"Oh," Zelda said, in an almost dream-like state. She looked around, feeling an odd sense of familiarity with this place.

One of the bank staff had noticed as well, it seemed, staring in her direction. She smiled, awkwardly, and he began to speak to her. Though, she couldn't understand him at all.

"Um…. Hello? I'm sorry, but I can't understand what you're saying, sir…" Zelda said, a tinge of sadness in her voice, though she didn't know why. "I can't speak that language… why do I feel like I should…"

"Oh, I see," The goblin said. Snape noted how the Goblin had seemed almost polite to the girl. "My apologies, miss, I thought you were one of us. Your ears, specifically. So how can I help you?" He asked. The two professors clearly saw the Goblin had a tone of pity for her as if she was denied a certain part of herself that the Goblins had held a great deal of respect for.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, gesturing to Professor Snape to do the same. "Ah, professors! A student then?" The goblin said, surprised to see them. But, then, he showed the same rudeness and tone any Goblin worth his gold would show the Witches and Wizards in general.

"Miss Potter is here to collect her inheritance. We would also like to do an inheritance test for her, if you'd be so kind..." Minerva stated as she looked to the Goblins, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well, Miss Potter, if you and your guardians would like to follow me," He replied, turning to leave with a small gesture.

 **Later**

Soon, they came upon a room with a strange metal egg in the center on a pedestal. The goblin turned back to the trio,

"Now I'm going to prick your finger, so it bleeds, then you need to touch the egg. Once the analysis is done, it'll produce your lineage upon this scroll. Either confirming or denying, your identity. Understand?" The goblin asked as he looked at Zelda. She then nodded and felt a prick on her finger. As instructed, she placed her bleeding finger on the egg and waited for a result. The egg made an ominous noise for a moment, then spat out a small parchment scroll, just as the goblin said it would. "You can take your finger off now," He said. She looked at it and her finger was completely healed.

It read;

{ Zelda Tetra Potter

Heir by conquest; House Slytherin

Heir by blood; Hyrule, House Ravenclaw

Heir by birth; James and Lillian Potter}

"Well… that actually makes sense…" The goblin said, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Zelda after reading the paper.

"Huh?" She asked, "What makes sense?"

"Your ancestry. You're of Hylian descent, an ally to the goblins. Not only that… your blood is of its Royal Family. In fact, the name you carry. Zelda has been a known prominent name for the firstborn crown princess of the royal family back in the day so yore." The goblin explained. Zelda saw this. The goblin then noticed the birthmark on her hand, but in turn, decided against informing her of the mark.

"So.. that boy, the one from my dreams, is he like me? Do you know who he is?" Zelda asked, hopefully. "All he ever says is 'excuse me, princess', or that he will 'be with me soon'… do you know what it means?"

"All I can tell you is that whoever this boy is, you two have some kind of spiritual connection. Perhaps, in a past life, you knew him… Just be patient." The goblin added. He knew if Zelda was who he assumed she was, then this boy was more than a dream. "Things will happen in due course, you can't rush fate." The goblin said as he looked to Zelda, who then nodded at the answer she got.

"Now then, once we retrieve your Galleons, we must also have information brought to you involving the Hylian Royal Family's connections and such. As well as the Vault we here at Gringotts had kept secured for all these years." The goblins informed, as the Hylians had always treated the goblins as equals, they held their greatest respect to the Knight who served the Princess.

"But first, her supplies," Snape interjected as the goblin nodded to him.

"Of course." He said as they still had other matters to attend to.

Later

Zelda and her two future professors were escorted to a mine cart. It wasn't long until they found themselves going through it, quietly and quickly. As for Zelda, it was invigorating like riding a roller coaster, she almost made a cheer sound to it. It wasn't long until they arrived at her Trust Vault. Once they were there, the goblin guiding them looked to them.

"Key, please." The goblin said. Looking to Zelda, who then noticed and nodded, giving him her key. Once he took it, the goblin opened the door. As it began to unlock, Zelda noted the locking mechanisms involved with it. Once it was opened, Zelda was shocked at what she saw as she looked to it all.

"You were right," Zelda said as she saw all the items and gold here in her vault.

"Of course, Zelda, I highly doubt your mother would be foolish in any way to leave you without money upon her death," Snape said as he saw all the Galleons here.

"How much will I need?" Zelda asked, knowing she also intended to purchase new clothing for herself.

"You are hopeless." Snape sneered. Though, he meant it differently. "If you require aid simply ask," Snape said, making Zelda blush a bit in embarrassment. Snape ended up helping her gather the needed Galleons. Through this, Minerva simply smiled at how Snape was aiding her in this endeavor.

Later back at the Goblins office

"What is all of this?" Zelda asked as she noted the stacks of parchment about.

"These are certain priorities that require your observation." The goblin said, leaving Zelda in shock when she saw this.

"I... don't know where to start?" Zelda asked, looking to it all. "Is... there someway I can have assistance with this, any at all?" Zelda asked as the Goblins saw her question.

"Perhaps but the Hylian Accounts has not had a manager since it was last used." The Goblin said as Zelda saw this.

"This would prove to be quiet troublesome," Minerva said as she saw the number's of papers would even make the Minister want to quit his job.

"Um, who is the Potter Accounts Manager?" Zelda asked as the Goblins heard this.

"That would be myself, my name is Griphook." He said as Zelda saw this as she hoped he'd hear her request.

"Is it possible to find a Goblin who may be able to assist me with these?" Zelda asked as the Goblin saw this as Snape expected the Goblin to signal for some sort of payment from her.

"If her Majesty wishes it so it shall be but it may take some time," Griphook said as Snape and Minerva looked ready to have a heart attack in response to this.

"Ok well, can you at least give me the papers that need my immediate action that I would be able to handle on my own?" Zelda asked as Griphook looked at her.

"It shall be done." He said as he then handed her the papers which was as much as a 5th-year stack of homework.

"Do not worry its only a lot of reading and a signature of either approval or denial and few with acknowledgment I suggest you read it carefully lest you find yourself in a situation you rather avoid," Griphook said as Zelda nodded to her.

"Very well I shall try to get this back to you tomorrow if able," Zelda said as the Goblins heard this and nodded.

"See that you do." He said as Zelda was nauseatingly kind but she was of the Hylian Blood and in turn a close friend to the Goblins.

"Ok then... well I'm ready to retrieve my school supplies," Zelda said as she was ready to go shopping for school supplies.


End file.
